1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an implantable CRT device that includes electrodes and means for dynamically measuring various impedance-related parameters and using these parameters for programming the CRT.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current implantable cardiac resynchronization devices (CRT) are designed to improve congestive heart failure symptoms in cardiomyopathy patients with electromechanical dysynchrony. Most physicians implant CRTs without modification of the default programmed interval timing and as such a significant percentage of patients do not have improvements in heart failure symptoms. Current CRT essentially pace the RV and LV simultaneously. However, future CRTs will have a programmable delay between pacing in the RV and LV.